Desde ahora en adelante
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Palabras que pueden unir dos entidades separadas en un solo ser. Desde este momento, ellos se volverán uno, y que el cielo bendiga su unión.KxH


Ya volví con otro fic, este es uno de mis favoritos, ojala les guste.

Disclaimer: este fic NO ME PERTENECE, tanto la historia como el Anime es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Fanfic por Moerae   
Traducido por MiauNeko

Desde ahora en Adelante

_Juré que siempre estaría ahí. Daría todo y cualquier cosa y siempre me preocuparía. A través de la debilidad y la fortaleza, la felicidad y la tristeza, para mejor, para peor, te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón._ _Votos sagrados. Palabras que pueden unir dos entidades separadas en un solo ser. Desde este momento, ellos se volverán uno, y que el cielo bendiga su unión._ _Desde este momento la vida ha comenzado._

- ¿Kurama? - Hiei miró a su hermoso amante. Los grandes y expresivos ojos esmeralda de Kurama estaban nublados como si pensara profundamente, y Hiei tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaba pensando. Pero Kurama lo ignoró intencionadamente, aun perdido en su sueño. - Kurama, ¿qué estás pensando ahora? - Hiei estaba comenzando a molestarse. No le gustaba ser ignorado. Había tenido suficiente de eso en su corta vida.

_Desde este momento eres el único._

- ¿Huh? ¿Hiei? ¿Me hablabas? Creo que lo hiciste. - Al fin. ¿Qué lo molestaba? No puede estar pensando en dejarme, ¿no? - Hiei estaba comenzado a preocuparse un poco. No sabía qué haría si Kurama lo dejara. En este frío mundo, Kurama era el único que compartía su calidez con él. El único que había correspondido su amor.

_A tu lado es donde pertenezco._

- Zorro, ¿qué te molesta? Te he hablado varias veces y no contestaste. - Aun cuando tercamente Hiei trató de no aparentarlo, su voz temblaba ligeramente, evidentemente preocupada. Kurama le sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa que podía derretir las piedras, una sonrisa que finalmente había conseguido derretir el corazón de Hiei.

- Hiei-chan, eres muy lindo cuando haces eso.

_'¿Hiei está preocupado por mí? Que sorpresa tan placentera. De seguro podría vivir con eso.'_

- ¡No me llames 'chan'! Lo odio - Hiei inmediatamente le tiró una almohada en el rostro a Kurama. Pero Kurama la esquivó hábilmente, la almohada golpeó la pared al otro lado del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué? Realmente eres muy lindo cuando estás molesto, Hiei-chan - continuó molestando Kurama. No todos los días puedes ver a una persona tan hosca y silenciosa como Hiei molestarse por algo tan trivial como eso. Pero por mucho que quisiera continuar 'jugando' desafortunadamente tenía trabajo que atender.

En momentos como este, sentía que Hiei tenía razón cuando decía que el Makai era mejor.

Algo pesaroso Kurama se levantó y se inclinó para recoger su bata verde del piso.

_Desde este momento._

- ¿Oh, sí? Si eso es lo que quieres - Hiei sujetó la esbelta muñeca de Kurama en un movimiento más rápido que la luz y inmediatamente tiró de Kurama hacia él.

Kurama, ante este movimiento inesperado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo en la cama, justo junto a Hiei. Sin perder una oportunidad dorada como esa, Hiei besó firmemente los labios aterciopelados de Kurama.

- Hmmm - Kurama se derritió bajo los apasionados besos de Hiei.

_'Oh, oh, definitivamente algo lo molesta. No es común en él ser tan emocional y espontáneo.' _Pero se sentía muy cálido estar junto a Hiei. La calidez envolvió ambas figuras, y fue suficiente para que Kurama se olvidara de todo.

Mientras Hiei estuviera con él, no podía preocuparse menos del mundo que estaba afuera de su habitación.

_Desde este momento he sido bendecido._

Mientras, Hiei continuó besando a Kurama exhaustivamente, tan apasionadamente como podía, estaba secretamente alegre de que Kurama no se resistiera a sus besos. Por mucho que Kurama a menudo pronunciara sus votos de amor eterno, Hiei aun necesitaba asegurarse de que Kurama no lo dejaría como los otros. Antes de conocer a Kurama, en su solitaria vida como Chico Prohibido, todos le habían mentido, lo habían utilizado para sus propios propósitos, y pronto se deshacían de él, tan pronto como obtenían lo que sea que quisieran de él.

La traición era algo con lo que se había visto obligado a vivir en esos días.

Qué tal si Kurama estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué tal si... Kurama lo abandonaba? Pero Kurama era la única persona a la que no dejaría ir no importa lo que pasara. El ya estaba atrapado en medio de esa intoxicante magia llamada amor y no lo podía dejar ir. Nunca supo cómo había sucedido, ni había querido saber cómo cayó en semejante situación.

_Vivo sólo para tu felicidad_

- Hiei, ¿pasa algo malo? No es por mí por quien debes preocuparte, es por ti. Hay algo que te molesta y no me lo has dicho. ¿Soy yo?

Pero Hiei se mantuvo en silencio y sólo se hundió más en el ángulo del cuello de Kurama, tratando de no mirar esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación. Preocupación, ¿por él? ¿Por este Chico Prohibido a quien nadie había querido antes? Hiei no podía hacer nada más que maravillarse ante este milagro que lo había bendecido.

_Y por tu amor daría mi último aliento_ _Desde ahora en adelante_

- Es por mí, ¿verdad, Hiei? ¿Qué puedo hacer para probarte que nunca te abandonaré, que nunca te traicionaré? - Hiei no le contestó, pero su silencio era suficiente para que Kurama supiera. Sabía bien que para Hiei no era cómodo decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero podía sentir las preocupaciones que nublaban la mente de Hiei como si fueran los suyos propios. Eran resonancias exactas de sí mismo, y podía escuchar los pensamientos de Hiei así como los latidos de su corazón inmortal. Así como Hiei estaba preocupado de que Kurama podría dejarlo, Kurama estaba preocupado que el amor por la libertad de Hiei un día lo llevaría al final de su relación. Si pudiera, encerraría a Hiei en alguna cámara secreta y nunca lo dejaría ir. Nunca dejaría que nadie, Mukuro, Yomi o cualquier otro se fuera con su Hiei. Sólo suyo, para siempre...

_Te ofrezco mi mano con todo mi corazón_

_'Cálido, se siente muy cómodo. Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre.'_ Entre los fuertes brazos de Kurama, Hiei se sentía tan a salvo, tan bien... Podía sentir sus preocupaciones que llenaban su corazón retirándose en memorias vagas en ese sueño con olor a rosas. Toda su vida había estado solo. No había nadie para cuidar su frágil corazón. No podía confiar en nadie por temor de otra traición que dejaría otra cicatriz en su corazón, pero ahora... era diferente. Muy diferente del Makai donde sobrevivir era lo único que importaba, donde la vida no significaba más que una palabra utilizada por los poetas. Sólo entre los brazos de Kurama se había sentido tan completo que supo que nunca podría dejar a Kurama. Y deseó.

Kurama sentía lo mismo porque sabía que no podría vivir sin él...

_No puedo esperar a vivir mi vida contigo_ _No puedo esperar para empezar_

La preocupación por su trabajo se había ido de su mente hacía mucho tiempo, y todo el mundo estaba centrado en la pequeña figura entre sus brazos. Hiei era muy fuerte y a la vez tan frágil como una figurita de vidrio. Kurama continuó jugando con el erizado cabello de Hiei, silenciosamente convenciéndolo de decir lo que le preocupaba aunque no podía saber qué lo molestaba. Pero Hiei sólo se arrimó contra el sedoso pelo rojo de Kurama, mordisqueando la tersa piel de Kurama con sus agudos colmillos. Y sus pequeñas manos detrás, recorriendo la espalda de Kurama. Pero Kurama sabía que no debía caer en la seducción de Hiei. _'Así que quiere distraerme para no continuar con el tema, ¿no? Bueno, no va a funcionar esta vez'_. Era difícil resistirse al pequeño demonio de fuego, pero el bienestar de Hiei era mucho más importante que su deseo de satisfacer su interminable pasión.

_Tú y yo nunca estaremos separados_

- Hiei, tú sabes que NO voy a dejar pasar el tema así que mejor dime qué pasa.

La cabeza de Hiei se levantó, sus manos congeladas en mitad del aire.

_'¡K'so! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan entrometido?'_

_-_ ¿Sobre qué? - Hiei decidió pretender que no sabía de lo que hablaba Kurama. Sería la forma más fácil de evitar sus sentimientos. Kurama suspiró.

_'Esto va a tomar un largo tiempo.'_

- Hiei, sabes exactamente a qué me refiero. Estás preocupado y es por mí. ¿Por que simplemente no me lo dices?

_'¿Cómo lo supo?'_ Era como si Kurama pudiera leer cada pensamiento en su mente y no le gustaba. ¿Se había vuelto tan vulnerable a las emociones? Aunque le gustaba estar con Kurama, tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera tomar ventaja de esa debilidad. Podría terminar en un error fatal. Hiei sólo observó a Kurama, en sus ojos de Hiei claramente se leía: 'Deja pasar el tema, ¡AHORA!'

_Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti_

Sin embargo, Kurama decididamente resistió esas miradas molestas. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera intimidado con ese mal genio. Uno nunca puede decir cuando Hiei decidirá que es tiempo de alimentar a su Kokuryuuha. Pero Kurama no le tenía miedo. Sabía que Hiei nunca le haría ningún daño y además las frías palabras de Hiei podían hacerle daños mucho más serios que ese terrible dragón negro. Cuando Hiei se dio cuenta que Kurama no dejaría pasar el tema trató de salir de la cama, sintiéndose muy incómodo ante esas brillantes esmeraldas.

_Desde este momento y mientras viva_ _Te amaré, Te lo prometo_

Pero Kurama sólo sujetó fuertemente a Hiei y susurró suavemente en su oído:

- Te quiero, Hiei. Mientras viva, incluso en la otra vida, te encontraré. Así como tú eres mío, yo soy tuyo. Preferiría morir que romper nuestra promesa así que deja de dudar de mí, deja de dudar de ti - Kurama dijo estas palabras con tanta sinceridad como las sentía. Cada palabra contenía un poquito de su corazón. Nunca, jamás podría ser capaz de expresar el amor por este combativo pequeño youkai sólo con palabras, pero por ahora, eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

_No hay nada que no daría_ _Desde ahora en adelante_

Hiei miró hacia los sinceros ojos verdes de Kurama que mostraban solo amor y ternura. Le creyó a Kurama, su Zorro no le mentiría, pero él sentía como si no se lo mereciera. Eran las puras e inocentes emociones que el siempre había deseado en su vida. Lo que tanto había necesitado en su vida, pero ¿se lo merecía? Si las tocara, ¿se desvanecerían como un sueño? Daría su vida para mantenerlas, para sentir esos preciosos regalos y simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Nunca antes las había experimentado... estaba confundido, pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Aun como un youkai de fuego, nunca se había sentido tan cálido, como si su corazón estuviera congelado pero las suaves palabras de Kurama lo hubieran derretido, permitiéndole sentir de nuevo, y lo que es mas, poder amar...

_Tú eres la razón por la que yo creo en el amor_ _Y tu eres la respuesta a mis plegarias_

- Zorro...

- Shh, no tienes que decirlo. Lo sé. Lo sé... - Kurama sólo estrechó más a Hiei y lo meció lentamente, como haría una madre con su hijo. Kurama era más que un amante para Hiei. Era todo lo que Hiei había necesitado en su vida. Gracias a Kurama, Hiei estaba completo.

Sin él, sucumbiría bajo el peso de su soledad. Y Kurama también lo necesitaba. No era por simple compasión o obligación por lo que se había quedado con Hiei sino porque Kurama necesitaba a Hiei para estar completo...

Dos almas destrozadas que habían estado buscando a la parte perdida durante sus largas y solitarias vidas, finalmente se habían encontrado y todo lo que querían era estar juntas. Para siempre...

_Todo lo que necesitamos somos nosotros dos_ _Mis sueños se hicieron realidad gracias a ti_

- Nunca te dejaré ir una vez que haya dicho esas palabras, así que se cuidadoso con lo que pides.

- Eso es exactamente lo quiero, Hiei. Es todo lo que quiero...

Hiei cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la calidez del delgado cuerpo detrás de él.

- Gracias... - Eso era todo lo que necesitaba decir, Kurama entendería y esperaría por él, estaría con él hasta que él encontrara el coraje para decir esas palabras. Todo lo que necesitaba era estar ahí con él, y sólo pidió que eso pudiera durar para siempre, y que si era un sueño nunca deseara ser despertado.

_Desde este momento y mientras viva_ _Te amaré, te lo prometo_

- ¿Qué estabas pensando cuándo te hablé enantes? - preguntó Hiei, curioso.

- ¿Huh? ¿Cuando? - Si Kurama estaba pretendiendo no saber, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Zorro estúpido, ¡no me digas que ya te olvidaste lo que estabas pensando esta mañana!

_No hay nada que no daría_ _Desde este momento_

- ¿Uh, eso? Oh, nada. Sólo pensaba cómo te verías vestido de novia.

Kurama sonrió mientras la expresión de Hiei pasaba del desconcierto a la rabia más pura.

- ¿Qué? ¡Idiota!

Hiei golpeó a Kurama en el estómago. Pero Kurama aun sonreía divertido.

- No necesitas ser tan violento, Hiei-chan... - Y rápidamente corrió hacia el baño. Pero Hiei fue más rápido y lo hizo caer al piso, sentándose sobre él.

_Te amaré mientras viva_ _Desde ahora en adelante_

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Kurama fingió inocencia y le sonrió a Hiei.

- Necesitas ser castigado por tu estúpida imaginación, eso es todo - sonrió Hiei con malicia, pero su beso fue tan suave como una pluma.

- Te quiero.

- ¿Hiei? ¿Lo dijiste? - El rostro de Kurama brilló ante esas palabras que había estado esperando.

- No voy a repetirlo si es que eso es lo que estas pidiendo.

_"Te quiero."_

Esas simples palabras han sellado sus destinos y se han convertido en uno, en un amor que durará por la eternidad.

Fin

¿Qué tal? Espero sus reviews n.n

Ja ne


End file.
